


Shopping For Some Fun

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Series: Kylux Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Sex Shop, clearly I have a thing for Kylo making Hux sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Kylo and Phasma work at a sex shop. Hux comes in looking for nothing specific and finds something more than toys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by @immmaghost <3

From the moment he set foot inside, Hux could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He was nervous. No, he wasn’t. (Yes, he was). It was his first time visiting a sex shop but he tried to appear knowledgeable. 

 

First, Hux assured himself that no one was actually looking at him. He wasn’t interesting, he was just another customer, he was inconspicuous, he was… being closely observed by the (hot) guy at the register. Hux looked away and walked decidedly towards a display of very realistic dildos, telling himself that the cashier was just doing his job. He glanced back at the guy only to find himself still being watched. Hux pursed his lips, seemingly very concentrated on an 11-inch dildo.

 

“Excellent choice.” A tall blonde approached Hux, smiling. “Anything special you’re looking for? I can help you find it.”

“N-No.” Hux shook his head and scurried away, almost upsetting a table of flavored lubes in his haste. And running right into  _ him.  _ Kylo, according to his name tag. 

 

“Big date tonight, huh?” 

“No!” Hux yelled. A couple of customers stared at him. “Sorry, no. I just…”

“Want some fun?”

 

Hux blushed to the roots of his ginger hair. He managed a weak nod and followed Kylo like a puppy around the shop, barely listening to his ―very detailed― explanation of the pros and cons of several toys, wondering if Kylo’s intense stare meant he was imagining using the toys on him or if he was just great at his job.

When the tour of the shop was over, Hux ended up choosing Kylo’s suggestions: a vibrating cock ring, anal beads and lube (flavored and normal) and promised to consider getting a sexy costume and maybe a dildo next time. 

It hadn’t been so scary, it had been almost fun. Hux was feeling more or less calm and relaxed by the time he was paying. 

 

“And hey, if you need  _ any _ help at all with your new toys. Call me.” Kylo said and dropped a card with his number scribbled on it into Hux’s bag.

Hux’s heart jumped to his throat. He mumbled something and left the shop as if the place were on fire.

 

The blonde, Phasma, had joined Kylo and they both looked at Hux through the window, cackling.

“He’ll be back. I guarantee it."


	2. For Your Viewing Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some hesitation, Hux goes back to the sex shop

It was a couple of weeks before Hux visited the sex shop again. He had meant to call Kylo, he really had. He’d saved Kylo’s number but he just couldn’t press ‘Call’. He tried to reason with himself saying that it would be easier to talk to Kylo in person. Right. His cheeks felt hot just thinking about that. 

And so, Hux returned to the sex shop. As soon as he saw him at the door, Kylo smiled, making a beeline towards him, completely ignoring the customer he’d been with not a second before.

“Why, hello there! Are you looking for anything special today?”

“Y-yes. Hi. I’m… hm… actually, is… is Phasma here?”

“Today’s her day off, sweetie, but I can help…”

“No, that’s… I’ll just come back some other day.” Hux rushed out of the shop wondering how he could've thought it would be easier to talk to the guy. 

Kylo stood there, unsure if he should laugh, when the sound of someone clearing their throat brought him back to the present. “Now can you help me with my stuff?”

 

The next day, Kylo told Phasma about his weird interaction with the ginger guy.

“He did come back.”

“But he didn’t call you.”

“He came here.”

“Looking for me.”

“Yeah, but…”

“I don’t know, Kylo. Maybe this guy’s not, you know, interested.”

Kylo sulked the rest of the day.

 

Some days after that, Hux found himself standing outside the shop yet again. It was a rather quiet afternoon, the shop was empty, Kylo had sent Phasma home. Well, he’d be home instead of her but he’d lost at rock-paper-scissors. “Two out of three. Bye, Kylo.” That had been an hour ago and now Kylo was bored. He was considering rearranging the selection of anal beads yet again when he heard someone at the door.

 

“Hi.”

“Hi. Phasma’s not here.” Kylo said without thinking.

“Oh, I’m just here for a… movie. Perhaps you could… show me?” 

“Why not just watch it online?” Kylo blurted. Hux looked down at his feet, his cheeks visibly red. Kylo scolded himself. “I mean, sure. This way.”

 

Kylo was excited to see Hux but he reminded himself he didn’t really know if Hux liked him. He decided there was one way to find out. 

“So what are you looking for?”

“You know, the usual.”

Kylo’s heart stopped for a second but he didn’t let it show. He stood in front of the shelves and began pointing at the covers.

“Oh, well, we have the usual stuff like big tits, group sex…”

“No.” Hux interrupted. “I mean…”

“What, like, something more hardcore? There’s some BDSM over here.” He waved his hand like a magician’s assistant.

“No, I… Well, actually that would be, um, interesting. But with men.” Kylo lit up at this.

“Actually, we have some cabins over here, you can watch any DVD here,” Kylo winked. “It's cheaper.” He whispered. 

 

Kylo led Hux inside the cabin. It was now or never.

“Could you maybe show me how to…?” Hux tilted his head toward the screen. He felt stupid asking how to play a movie but he had no other ideas at the moment. His plan worked, anyway. Kylo stepped inside and took an unnecessarily long time to get the movie playing. He didn't leave when it started, he stood right behind Hux. “I just want to make sure everything is ok.” Hux nodded. 

Not a minute later, it was very hot inside the cabin. The men on the movie seemed to be having a really good time. Hux let himself imagine it was him and Kylo. Suddenly, his pants felt tight and uncomfortable. “Need any help with that?” Kylo's voice, a whisper in his ear sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. Hux managed to nod.

Kylo unzipped Hux’s pants, pulling out his cock. Hux leaned back, giving Kylo’s hand more room. Kylo began stroking Hux’s cock, slowly almost carefully at first then faster, making Hux moan along with the movie. Hux wasn't even trying to be quiet. This was the most exciting thing he'd ever done. What if someone caught them? Hux thought he'd actually like that and came all over Kylo’s hand. He also thought he'd better return the favor. 

 

While he was helping Kylo clean up the mess they'd made, an idea popped into Hux’s head.

“Are you like this with every customer?”

“Only with cute gingers.”


End file.
